


The Last Pepperoni

by galacticamidala



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Beauty and the Beast (2017), Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Crack Fic, F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, and it's, as we call it on discord, my first time posting, the pizza fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 16:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11212083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticamidala/pseuds/galacticamidala
Summary: When Adam Beaumont, Louis Mer, and Henry Cogsworth take home their leftover pizza from Agathe's Pizza Place, it's usually gone before the next day. But when their waitress curses their pie, Adam must break the spell before the pizza rots away.orThe rose is replaced by a slice of pizza, and until the last pepperoni falls, our protagonists face a curse like no other.





	1. Kindergarten

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by LumieresBedroom and the other lovely members of the BATB McGarbage discord server and is in no way serious.

“Mrs. Potts! Mrs. Potts!”

The little boy came bounding up the brick-layed drive carrying papers in his hands. He had a wide and ecstatic smile on his face that reached all the way to his bright blue eyes. The head maid welcomed him home with a hug as the chauffeur carried his backpack inside. 

“Adam! How was your first day of kindergarten? Did you make any friends?” the woman asked as she led him inside. She hadn’t seen the boy this happy since two summers ago, back when his mother was healthy and able to play with him. Now she had to take on the maternal role, as his father was consumed with his work and rarely had time to even see his young son. 

“Mrs. Potts it was so much fun! We colored and learned the alphabet! My teacher said I’m super smart because I knew it all the way to U! And I can spell my name!” With that he showed her a piece of paper with the name ‘Adam’ scrawled across in barely-legible green scribbles fitting of a six year old. The corners were littered with random doodles; a stick figure with blond hair wearing a crown, what appeared to be a hybrid animal, a birthday cake, and what Mrs. Potts could only assume was a train or plane. 

She smiled as the boy gave her the paper so she could inspect. “My! Wonderfully done Adam. Your father will be so proud! What else happened? Did you make any friends?” the maid inquired as they made their way to the kitchen. “Yeah loads! I made two new friends, I think their names are Louis and Henry. I made Louis laugh when I asked him why he was spelling his name L-O-U-I-S instead if L-O-O-Y like it’s said. Isn't that odd Mrs. Potts?”

She hummed in response as Adam sat at the island in the kitchen while she fetched the ingredients to make his favorite afternoon snack: apples and peanut butter with chocolate milk. “Anyway,” he continued, “After that I met Henry. At first he seemed kind of boring, but after he told Louis he should be called ‘looney’ instead, I couldn’t stop laughing. The teacher scolded me to not be too loud, though.” He dove into the apples once the maid placed them in front of him. She leaned on the counter across from him as he continued with a mouth full of peanut butter. “But the was this one girl that I don’t like. She has a funny name too.”

“Oooo a girl?” Mrs. Potts smirked and save Adam a questioning look. “Ewww gross! No her name is Belle, like ones we but on the door during Christmas! It was during storytime, and we were reading ‘A Prince in Disguise,’ the book mama used to read to me.” At the thought of his mother the boy took a somber sip of chocolate milk, but sadness was quickly erased by frustration as the boy recalled his story. “Every few pages, she would raise her hand and ask a silly question. ‘Miss, why doesn’t she just ask for his name? Miss? Why did the prince have to be disguised in the first place?’ It was so frustrating! And later, when she asked for my blue crayon, I said ‘no,’ because I was using it, and she called me a meanie!” The boy took another bite from his apple and crossed his arms with a ‘humph.’ The woman smiled, her eyes crinkling in the outer corners as she cleaned the counter, recalling her times as a child in school. Oh, how she could remember feeling jealous at Jean’s ceramics in art class. While her clay turned into a lopsided cylinder on the wheel, his turned into bowls and, ironic as it was, pots. As years went on, however, jealousy turned into a warm friendship between the two, which eventually turned to love. She glanced at Adam who was sipping his milk again with a sullen look upon his face, and smiled at his dramatic nature. 

“Well,” she looked up at him, “it sounds like you had a long day. How about we give Chef Bouche a nice night off and order some takeout? Hmm?” With that Adam stopped his sulking and was once again grinning. “Ooo can we get pizza from, uh...oh what’s it called...there’s this pizza restaurant Louis said was yummy. He said I should trust him because his taste in food is, as he puts it, ‘n'est jamais deuxième meilleur.’ Whatever that means. I think it was Agrabah, no...maybe Agathe?”

“Oh Agathe’s pizza! That was there when I was growing up! What a great idea by Louis. Their pizza is quite good, I would say, almost magical.” The maid laughed to herself as Adam nodded his head, then left to entertain himself with either a good book or one of his many toys. Though he may certainly be above his peers in terms of wealth, it seemed to her that his new classmates could match his temper and sass.


	2. Cursed

“I hate junior year,” Adam grumbled as he sat in the booth across from Louis and Henry. The two boys gave each other a knowing look as they knew Adam was about to go into another rant. Whether it was about his father, or how ‘infuriating’ Belle was, Adam Beaumont could get angry about anything. 

“I think that’s the point of it, mon ami. What other point would there be to school if it weren’t used as torture for students?” Louis Mer joked, sliding Adam a slice from a pizza that he and Henry had ordered not even five minutes ago. Henry Cogsworth chimed in, “Considering my math grade this semester, I have to agree with you there. But there are some good parts of junior year. Like-”

“Prom! Oh Prom season will soon be among us! And it is there that I will bring my darling Plumette in a gorgeous dress, so we can dance until the sun reaches her golden skin, and,” as Louis continued to drone on about prom, it was Adam and Henry’s turn to roll their eyes. This is how most of their Thursday’s went. After Adam’s Greek Club meetings, Louis walking Plumette home, and Henry’s shift at his father’s watch shop, they would meet at their usual booth in Agathe’s Pizza Place, where more often than not, Adam would rant about something, Louis would go on about his “darling, gorgeous, perfect, spectacular” girlfriend, and Henry would make a snide remark to one of the other two. This often would, much to Agathe’s dismay, eventually escalate into a small argument (as most things did with Adam) followed by a brief period of silence, until Agathe attempts to threaten to throw the three out, when the boys would burst into laughter and become the best of friends once again. 

“Yes we get it, you’re obviously taking Plumette to prom. But what about you Adam? Which of your many suitors will you take?” Henry teased as he sipped on his coke. Adam rolled his eyes in response and dug into his slice. “Depends which one of them will stop gawking at me and actually talk to me. Besides, all they want to do is talk about my house or my money instead of more interesting topics. Maybe I could take this pizza to prom.” Louis chuckled as Adam chewed with his mouth open. 

The two boys could not understand for the life of them how, coming from a prim and proper rich family, Adam had such ghastly table manners. Henry simply rolled his eyes, as he liked to think he was the mature one of their group; however, when it came to pranks, almost all maturity left him. He was the designated “we shouldn’t be doing this but since we are, I suppose I will make sure we don’t get arrested” person when it came to pranks. Most of these pranks were directed at the staff and customers of their favorite pizza joint, like today. Louis Mer has been given the nickname “Lumiere” by the other boys not just for his French heritage, but because that kid always had firecrackers on him. And today was no different, as he handed Adam and a conceding Henry firecrackers underneath the table. As a waitress walked by carrying empty glasses, the boys lit the fireworks and threw them into the center of the restaurant on the floor. 

As the firecrackers sparked and made noise, the poor waitress dropped her tray, sending plastic Coca Cola cups flying to the floor. The other customers were shocked, but the trio of teenagers couldn’t contain their laughter as the staff realized what had happened. Agathe came storming to the table with her hands on her hips.

“I have had it with you boys and your foolish pranks! It’s about time your learn some respect!” she scolded as the boys tried desperately to conceal their laughter. “Oh come on Agathe, lighten up. We know we’re your favorite customers,” Adam cheekily grinned. Agathe’s frown vanished as an idea popped into her head. They may be teenage boys, but their adolescence still made them gullible. 

“Which is why I’m going to have to do this. From now on you three are cursed! Until you learn to show some respect, you will live under this spell. Since you love your fireworks so much, you Louis, will turn into a lighter. Henry, because of your punctuality and family business, you will transform into a watch,” Agathe extemporaneously conjured as the boys laughter increased. But she was not satisfied yet. “And you, Adam,” she continued as they boys quieted down, “since your animalistic table manners are quite appalling, you will be turned into hideous beast. Have fun at prom looking like that! You have until the last pepperoni rots on this pizza until the change will take place. And here’s a takeout box.” She dropped a cardboard pizza box on the table and walked away. The boys looked at each other and burst out laughing, but after a few minutes they gave each other an uneasy look.

“A curse? Really? She think’s we’re gonna believe that load of crap?” Henry finally said, breaking the awkward silence as Louis put the pie in its designated box. “Yeah, really. Turn me into a lighter? I’d like to see her try. Not that I’m not already the light of my gorgeous Plumette’s life!” he mused. Adam simply rolled his eyes. “Okay well who shall take this ‘cursed pizza’ to their home?” As much as they put up a brave front, the other teenagers across the table from Adam seemed to have no interest in taking home the pizza, a topic which usually would start yet another fight until one of the boys ran out of the restaurant carrying the box.

“Fine, you sissies, I’ll take home the pizza. More leftovers for me!” And with that, Adam waved his friends goodbye, took the box, and started to make his way to his car. Leaving the restaurant, Agathe gave him a sly smile, to which Adam reciprocated. As he unlocked his car, he muttered to himself, “A cursed pizza? What does she think, I’m going to be moping around my house, with a rotting pizza on my desk, moaning about my cursed life? This isn’t a fairy tale, Agathe.” And with that, he drove on home.


End file.
